herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wilson (chuggington)
Wilson *'Class': EMD F3 *'Gender': Male *'Voice': Morgan Overton (UK Season 1-3) Edward Sharpe (UK Season 4) and Tony Terraciano (US) * Configuration : Bo-Bo Wilson is an American diesel-electric hybrid, and the main protagonist of the show. He is currently an advanced apprentice trainee and works at Chug Patrol. Personality Wilson is a lively, mixed-traffic engine with lots of enthusiasm. He has ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder), which means he has a difficulty to pay attention to instructions, so he often finds himself in deep water. For example, he may pay attention to the dispatch board to see which tunnel to take, but as he emerges on the other side, he realizes that he forgot to listen to where he's supposed to be going! This can be a result of short term memory loss. He also isn't very good at concentrating and can lose focus from something as small as a butterfly - for which he finds unusually fascinating. Wilson sometimes gets frustrated that he's not as strong as Brewster or as fast as Koko, but he just doesn't fully understand his own special talents yet. Wilson has lots of confidence in his everyday surroundings, but is suddenly unsure when presented with something new or unfamiliar. In Season 4, he is hired by Jackman and Calley in the Chug patrol. Basis Wilson is based on the EMD F3, an American diesel-electric locomotive. Trivia * He is the main character of the series, as he is featured most prominently in episodes and products. In addition, the boxes of merchandise are normally red like him. * He has a severe case of ADHD * He loves to hover his front chassi and wobble his front wheels over the track for a few seconds, at the same time! * He was seen mostly with Brewster and Koko as best friends. * He often idolize the older chuggers, most notably: ** Harrison - Wilson admires Harrison's confidence, but when he tries to copy him, he ends up in trouble. ** Frostini - Wilson often tries to assist Frostini and wants to be like him when he is older. ** Action Chugger - Wilson always gets excited when Action Chugger comes to Chuggington and asks him questions about how he can be more like him. * He can easily be distracted by his own thoughts, or butterflies. * Sometimes he doesn't wash. * He occasionally gets lost. * He is a good student, but sometimes gets in trouble. * He sometimes makes strange faces. * He was tagged along with his friends or Jackman. * His catchphrase is "Let's ride the rails". * In German, Wilson's catchphrase is "Wir gleiten auf den Gleisen", which means "We're sliding on the rails". In Polish it is "Koła na tory", which means "Wheels to the rails". Voice Actors *Morgan Overton (UK Season 1-3) *Edward Sharpe (UK Season 4) *Toiny Terraciano (US) *Erika Sequera (Latin America) *Luciano Monteiro (Brazil) *Shir Cohen (Israel) *Simona Pahl (Germany) *Jan Rotowski (Poland) Category:Chuggington Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Rescuers